


transfiguration

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, berusaha ic tapi gagal kayanya www
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock tidak tertarik dan john terus mengganggunya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

>   * Sherlock belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dan versi tvnya milik BBC. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun sebab fanfiksi ini dibuat murni untuk bersenang-senang.
>   * Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 


“Oh, wow! Bantal milikku jadi punya kaki!”

“John, itu artinya kau gagal.”

“Yah, tapi ini keren, kan? Maksudku, lihat! Dia bergerak-gerak sendiri!”

“Tidak.”

“… kau kelihatannya bosan sekali.”

“Mhm.”

“Sherlock, astaga, kenapa sih kau murung terus? Transfigurasimu lebih bagus dariku, lho. Punyamu jadi kodok betulan.”

“Mudah kalau kau melakukannya dengan benar.”

“Sherlock!”

“Apa?”

“Kau ini kenapa sih?”

“Kau yang kenapa, John. Aku hanya tidak tertarik, itu saja.”

“Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik?”

“Hm.”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“John, kau kelahiran Muggle jadi pantas kalau kau antusias. Tapi aku dibesarkan bersama sihir. Hal seperti ini sudah tidak aneh lagi bagiku.”

“Holmes, Watson, bisakah kalian diam?”


End file.
